


The Triple-Changer

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Play Fanfiction [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Starscream has to leave behind his infant Cas in order to save him from war, but nothing can prepare the Seeker for what happens next.





	

Starscream’s life had taken a definite turn. Starscream considered that as he cradled his infant son close. This tiny life that he and Orion had made together waved his little hands and cooed to his Carrier. He sang right back, wanting to delay the inevitable. He was going into combat, his cockpit would not be safe for his little Cas.  
He was slipping through Altihex’s streets, filth artfully rubbed over his wings to hide his faction insignia. He was not welcome here, but by the same token, neither were the Autobots. Cas would be safe here until he returned when the Senate had been overthrown and they could be together without fear. Megatron offered hope to the hopeless and freedom to slaves, like Starscream.  
The Seeker had been living in abject poverty before Orion raised him out of it and made him his mate. Then, he had been plunged back into the gutters when his conjux endura was snatched from him by a fire and an accident at the docks where he worked. Megatron had offered him and all Seekers hope and they were going to grasp it.  
He looked down at Cas. A little triple-changer, blue offset by white and gold. His last piece of Orion.  
Starscream looked up at the orphanage and shuddered to himself. Kneeling on the stoop, he took off his gold and jeweled pendant, Orion's bonding gift, and tied it about Cas's neck on its plain, wire strand. The chain had long been sold to feed them, but Starscream had clutched the pendant, foolish as it may have been, through starvation and homelessness. Now, he gave it to Cas, the only thing he had to offer him. His sparkling, his beloved child.  
He kissed his baby then tore himself away, forcing himself to ignore his little one's cries.  
He turned back to look one last time, and then turned his back, optics streaming coolant. He didn't see the snatching fingers grab the basket and whisk it into the dark.  
He returned to the war, fighting for the day he could go back for his child.  
Rattrap raced on his fast little feet back towards the den with the basket in tow. He had done the job, he had the kid. Now, he just had to get home.  
Cas wailed for his Carrier, unable to understand what was happening.  
Rattrap ducked into his hideout, hushing the sparkling and went to find Arachnis. "Mistress, the child as requested."  
"A Triple, Mistress."  
"Excellent, Rattrap, you have done inordinately well." Arachnis took Cas in her primary arms. "What is this? A treasure? Give me that, dear thing." She tried to take Cas's pendant, but the infant grabbed onto it with wee servos and refused to let go. The spider-former chuckled softly. "Well, if you feel so strongly about it, I suppose you should keep it."  
The tiny mechling trembled in his basket, keening for his Carrier.  
Arachnis sighed softly and hung the basket in her web, rocking it gently. "There, there... Things will be all right, my little lovely. Soon, you will be my greatest cat burglar."  
It was nearly fifty vorns before the war came to Altihex, but when it did, it came in all its fire-laden glory.  
When things had semi-calmed, Cas slipped out to scavange. He was the equivalent of a six year old human child now.  
"No, no, no, no..." A cracked and breaking voice chanted over a nearby pile of rubble. It had been an orphanage. Now it was a pile. Cas stayed out of sight as the Seeker mech sorted through the debris like a bot possessed. He didn't seem safe or even sane.  
Cas scuttled away before the Seeker could see him but watched from his hiding place.  
Two other Seekers dropped from the air and placed their servos on their companion's wings. In Vos's language, they soothed him and eventually helped him into the air, guiding him away from the place.  
Cas watched them go, a strange loneliness creeping into his Spark.  
He shook it off and went searching for anything valuable, whether energon or Aura.  
He wandered through the destruction until he realized he was lost. Nothing was familiar anymore. He looked around, fear taking hold.  
Two large mechs, the ones who had brought the war to Altihex with their red marks and their great cannon. Cas wished they had stayed away. He slipped into a crevasse, hoping to be unnoticed.  
He would have been if the ground hadn't given way under him. He fell with a shout and screamed as his leg broke under him.  
The larger of the two mechs, a blue and red weight-bearer, rushed over at once. "Relax, Ironhide, it's merely a sparkling."  
He climbed down, the hole big enough for him as a whole section had collapsed. "Easy, little one, I won't hurt you." Cas felt... drawn to this mech.  
He gently lifted Cas into his arms and Cas's gold pendant swung free on its length of wire, the Aura and jewels sparkling.  
Optimus's optics widened. That was... He looked at the Sparkling again.  
He cupped the pendant. This pendant... and the sparkling that looked so much like Starscream. His pert lips and upturned nasal vent, his pentagonal optics... "What is your name, little one?"  
"Cas," he said softly.  
"Who is your Carrier and Creator?"  
"I don't know."  
Optimus nodded, his suspicions growing. He climbed out of the pit, still carrying Cas. "We're taking Cas with us, Ironhide."  
"Uh... okay..." "It's not safe here, for anyone." "Right. He all right?" "His leg's broken, but Ratchet will have that fix in no time."  
Cas clutched closer, optics wide as he stared around the Autobot encampment. Some regarded his wings with open disdain, others just stared blankly.  
He pressed against the big mech. He felt safe, at least.  
Optimus brought him to a grouchy medic, who fixed his leg with quick ease and patted his helm brusquely. He was busy with casualties and refugees alike. Optimus gathered Cas to him again.  
"Ratchet, can you run a paternity test on him when you get the chance? If his Creators are still alive we should find them."  
Ratchet nodded, waving his wrench. "Later, Prime."  
"All right." He carried Cas off to get some energon.  
Cas sucked on the cube as if his life depended on it. Energon had been scarce in Altihex as power was routed from converting sources to defense.  
When other Autobots began filing him he chose the safety of Optimus' lap.  
Optimus stroked his headfins gently and hummed to the little mechling, still not quite believing what his optics told him. His child and Starscream's. An anger he did not normally feel for his once-mate arose in his chassis as he realized that his once-mate must have abandoned little Cas to pursue the Decepticons.  
"Prime, sir, who's that?" He smiled down at the twins, both equivalent to 12 year old humans. "This is Cas. Cas, this is Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."  
Sunstreaker poked at Cas's wing. "He's a flyer. Aren't flyers Decepticons?"  
"Most, little one, but Cas was found alone in Altihex." Cas shifted away the yellow mechling, whining as his wings were poked and proded.  
Sideswipe just stared at him. "That makes him an Autobot now, right?"  
"Yes, Sideswipe, it does unless we can find his Creators." "Can we play with him?"  
They made their optics large and their expressions innocent.  
"Perhaps in a bit, let him have his fill first," he replied as Cas started on a second cube.\  
Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pushed themselves up onto the bench and swung their pedes, waiting.  
Cas finished his second and half of third. The poor thing was half starved.  
At last, he finished and the twins bounded up, Sideswipe producing a ball.  
Cas looked up at his protector, and Optimus smiled. "Yes, you may go play. Be gentle with him, you two. He's not a big as you."  
They began with a gentle game of Seeker in the Middle and Optimus considered Cas. His optics welled with coolant. When he had first faced Starscream across the battlefield, the Seeker had made his position quite clear...  
Ignoring the other Decepticons, Optimus made a beeline for where Starscream was battling with a Racer mech.  
Seeing the Prime coming, Starscream spun away from the Racer and fired a null ray at him.  
They squared off, Prime facing Starscream, and opened his facemask. "Starscream-"  
"I wouldn't expect a might mech such as yourself to know me." Starscream swung a kick into his chassis, knocking him backwards.  
"Starscream, I'm-" "I know who you are, Optimus Prime. Spare me your pleas for peace or attempts to sway me to your side," he hissed.  
Optimus took a step back, mask slamming back down into place to hide the hurt in his optics and expression. He reached out and tried to grab the Seeker, hoping to hold him down and talk sense into him.  
He woke up with Prowl fussing over him.  
Starscream had done a number on him but left him alive, probably as a warning. He was brought back to the present by giggling Sparklings. Cas had the ball in his little servos, giggling as he threw it over Sideswipe's helm.  
Sideswipe kept deliberately missing the ball. Seeker in the Middle could be an awful game for younger children to play with older ones.  
Soon, however, the effects of a full tank came over the little triple-changer, and he began yawning and rubbing his optics.  
Optimus gently picked him up and carried him to his tent to lay him on his berth.  
The next morning Ratchet ran a paternity test in what little spare time he had.  
The CNA came back a positive match in the databanks, which was surprising given how little of the information was salvageable: Creator Match: Optimus Prime. The Carrier Match wasn't coming back, though.  
Ratchet turned to stare at Optimus.  
Optimus stared back. "What?"  
"I know, Optimus. You told me. That means-" "I know what it means, Ratchet, but... it'd be too much for him. Just learning about me will be a shock." Cas watched the adults whisper.  
"What are you talking about?" He questioned, putting down the puzzle toy Sunstreaker had given him.  
Optimus sighed and went to him. "Cas, we found your Creator but not your Carrier." "Oh, who?"  
"I am." He gently spoke.  
The Sparkling stared at him. "You?" He nodded. "Then... where were you? Why didn't you want me?" he asked softly, his tiny body trembling.  
"Cas, I didn't know about you. My mate and I were separated and..." He searched for a convincing lie. "It seems your Carrier died after you were born."  
Cas launched into his arms. His protector was his Creator!  
Optimus cradled him close, bile and tears stinging his throat. Why would Starscream abandon their child? Was the Seeker so embittered against him?  
He rubbed his wings soothingly as his son cried. "Shhh, my little one. I'm here now, and I'll never give you up. We're together."  
Cas hugged him close, wings fluttering. "Carrier is dead?"  
"I'm afraid so, little one."  
Cas sobbed softly, curling impossibly closer to the Prime's spark.  
Optimus rocked him, humming and purring his engines, for a long time.  
Cas took to the Autobot camp fairly easily, getting along with the rowdy twins and staying out of the way of the soldiers.  
Some were friendly with him, like Jazz and Wheeljack, but mostly he stuck close to Optimus.  
Ironhide was wary of the little flyer. He saw winged mechs as dangerous soldiers and little else.  
Of course that meant some deity had a bad sense of humor as Cas wandered right into his path while looking for Optimus one day.  
Ironhide jumped back from him. "What are you doing here?"  
Cas trembled, his headfins pinning back. "I-I-I-I...."  
"This is the command tent! You don't belong here, get out! Go! Shoo, you Seeker-hybrid, wretch!"  
"C-Creator?" he whimpered, shaking.  
"Get out!" Ironhide bellowed.  
He wailed and ran, tripping and fall flat on his faceplates in his attempt to leave.  
Optimus stepped in. "Why are you shouting, Iro- Cas!" He bent and caught the little mech up. "Are you all right?"  
Cas clung to him, crying in his fear and hurt.  
Ironhide's optics were wide and wild. "He was sneaking in here!"  
"He was probably just look for me, Ironhide!"  
"He might have been spying on us for that blasted-"  
"That's enough, Ironhide!" Optimus snapped. Ironhide had been his friend when Starscream was his mate, so he knew who Cas's Carrier was.  
He stepped close, looming over the warrior. "Don't you EVER shout at my son again. Am I clear?"  
Ironhide snapped to attention and saluted. "Yes, Prime."  
Optimus nodded and walked out with Cas, trying to soothe him.  
Cas sobbed and clutched harder. "Why doesn't he like me?"  
Optimus sighed. "Ironhide is very... judgmental, Cas. Because most flying mechs fight with the Decepticons he sees them all as enemies. He has no right to treat you that way, though." He kissed the little helm. "I'm sorry, baby."  
Cas cuddled close, optics still wide, but glad to be back with his Creator.  
Once Cas was old enough Optimus began training him. Cas wasn't very large, which surprised many considering Optimus' own hulking frame. He was just a little smaller than a normal Seeker, but he was fast and had good reaction time. Still he was stronger than he looked, though nowhere near his Creator's strength.  
Optimus chuckled as Cas blocked his strike. It was nowhere near his full strength, but it was impressive that Cas was picking this up so quickly. Another good thing was that Cas was stealthy. Arachnis and Rattrap had taught him to move quietly and be unnoticed, skills that Jazz honed.  
He was very obsersvant and seemed to know where his opponent would strike almost before they did, a skill that would save his life in a real battle. His Spark clenched. He hated the thought of having to send his son out into combat.  
Would Starscream recognize their child if they met on the battlefield?  
Suddenly Cas was wrapped around him, his daggers placed at vital neck wiring. "You're distracted, Creator."  
Optimus chuckled. "Good job. And, yes, I am distracted. Good point."  
"Never hesitate if your enemy is distracted, it could mean the difference between life and death." "Yes, Creator," Cas said, letting him go. Optimus took his chin and tilted it up. "Looks like your mask is almost in."  
Cas purred excitedly. "How much longer?"  
"Hmm... hard to tell." Optimus studied it. "Maybe another few months."  
"In time for my sparkday?"  
"I think so." Optimus smiled.  
"Hard to believe it. An adult already."  
Cas cooed, smiling. "I can't wait to be able to help you fight the Decepticons! I'm going to shoot the other Seekers out of the sky!"  
Optimus shook his helm and patted it. "Don't be too eager, honey, and don't try to take on the Seekers alone especially. Seekers fly in trines and are vicious warriors, you know that."  
"Yeah, I know. I wonder if any will defect. I mean, I like Skyfire, but flying with him isn't the same as it probably is with a Seeker or another triple-changer."  
Optimus smiled sadly and patted Cas's wings. "It's unlikely, my little one. The Seekers follow their Winglord and their Winglord is determinedly Decepticon."  
"Oh. Are we leaving for that new planet before or after my sparkday, Creator?"  
"It depends, my darling. We'll know when Jazz and Mirage get back from their mission."  
"Okay. Do you know if Ratchet's busy?" Optimus smiled. He'd never know why exactly, but in recent years Cas had grown close to Ratchet.  
"No, he should just be finishing up."  
Cas kissed his Creator's cheek and bounded off.  
Ratchet looked up when Cas bounded in. "Cas? What do you need?"  
"You busy?" "No, just finished up for the day."  
Cas came closer to look at his samples. "What are you analyzing?"  
"A new variety of cosmic rust."  
"What's new about it?"  
"It's resisting treatment is what's new. I think it's a Decepticon mod, more biological warfare."  
"Well that's never good when they come up something new."  
"Nope. Most diabolical minds I've ever known."  
"I'm sure you'll come up with something, Ratch. How about some insentive?" "What are you-" He was cut off by a kiss.  
Ratchet kissed back gently and broke away, smiling. "Cas! It's not your sparkday, yet."  
"It was just a kiss. We had those before, you know?"  
"I know." Ratchet patted his helm. "But your Creator would kill me if he knew."  
"He's gonna find out." "But not until you sparkday."  
Cas nodded. "All right." He snuggled close. "I hope you figure it out soon."  
"I hope so, too. Go on, you silly thing." Cas pouted. "Aww, kicking me out already?" he teased.  
"Yes, let me focus. Go play with the twins."  
"Ratchet, I'm not a Sparkling anymore." "Until you turn a hundred vorns you mst certainly are." Cas sighed and trudged out.  
The twins were lobbing rocks at each other.  
Cas took the better part of valor hid among his datapads in his quarters, reading.  
Jazz and Mirage ran into the camp, rousting everyone out. The Decepticons were launching ahead of schedule and they had to get the ark into orbit.  
"But how did they get the coolant system online?" Optimus questioned.  
"Starscream found our sabotage and fixed it personally, blast him to the Pit!" Jazz exclaimed. "Then he left a front in place to hide that it was repaired!"  
"Then we need to move! Stations, NOW!"  
Cas and Ratchet rushed about helping wherever they could until the Ark was ready. Finally, the Autobots leaving were strapped in and launching.  
The landing was rough and jerked everyone around, but at last the Ark came to a stop.  
Cas woke from stasis and staggered out into the brightest sunlight he had ever seen.  
"Frag." "Cas" "Sorry, Creator."  
Optimus shielded his optics and the beautiful scenery surrounding them came into view.  
"Whoa. It's beautiful," Cas said.  
"It is." Optimus agreed. "I don't see the Decepticons anywhere, they must have crashed elsewhere. We should go and find out more about this world while they're still getting their bearings."  
"Bumblebee and I can go, Creator."  
"Go ahead then. Try to make contact with the natives while we see about making the Ark serviceable."  
They nodded and headed off. Ironhide came over. "Is lettin' him go a good idea? He's not an adult yet?" Optimus almost smiled. It had taken time, but Ironhide had warmed up to Cas.  
"He'll be all right. Bumblebee is quite young as well."  
"If you say so, Prime." They checked over everything as they waited and got what they could working again. Engines caught their attention, and Cas and Bumblebee reappeared in strange forms.  
"Optimus, I think the natives are mutes and perhaps speak by telepathy. We couldn't make contact."  
"Really?" "We couldn't get any kind of response, Creator."  
"Hmm. I'd like to try. Perhaps the Matrix can give me some kind of insight."  
"Okay. I'll take him back Bee." "Sure, Cas. I'll help around here."  
Cas and Optimus rolled out along the roads that the natives had built.  
"Ratchet found another variety of cosmic rust, Creator."  
"Yet another? The Decepticons are really leaning on that angle."  
"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll find a cure. He's the best at what he does."  
"Truly. You would know better than most." Optimus bumped him gently.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, please, darling. I am not blind. I see you two together."  
Cas sighed. "We didn't think you'd approve until I was an adult, so we kept it secret. I promise, Creator, it's never been more than a kiss."  
"I understand. Don't worry, my Darling. I trust Ratchet with you." He hummed. "I'm glad you are happy."  
"I really am. Thank you, Creator."  
They arrived in the nearby city and Cas showed him to what appeared to be an open-air gathering place. It was in front of a large building and all of the natives were in neat lines outside. "See, Creator? They don't say anything when I speak to them."  
"Nothing?" "No, but I was able to scan them and change into one along with this form."  
"Hmm." Optimus turned to a particularly large native with a very high suspension. "Greetings, I am Optimus Prime of Cybertron. We come in peace and wish to speak with your leader."  
There was no response.  
Optimus gently nudged it.  
"Creator, don't be rude!"  
A voice came from somewhere behind them. "What? Get away from my truck!"  
"What was that?" Cas asked.  
They turned to look at a red native. "Greetings. Were you speaking?"  
"Yeah! Get away from my truck! My poor sweet darling!"  
Optimus reversed away. "Apologies. Am I to understand that this 'truck' is your conjux endura?"  
"My what?! It's my vehicle, you lunatic!" Cas was utterly confused then had an idea. /Um, Creator, look for organics,/ he sent over the comm.  
Optimus set his scanners for organics and scanned a being with a very odd shape. He appeared to have arms and legs, but his head was very large and almost torus-shaped, with a large, flat protrusion all around.  
/Time to go, little one./ They reversed and turned, quickly leaving.  
Optimus was quiet for a long time. "That was quite odd."  
"No kidding, but I'm really curious now. Is it okay if I check around more tomorrow, Creator?"  
"Of course. We still need to make contact with the leader of these organics or a representative and warn them about the Decepticons as well as negotiate for a fuel source."  
Morning dawned, and Cas left after morning energon. He explored town and eventually came to the beach. Shifting into his flight mode out of sight he headed out over the ocean. /Creator, there's something out here on the water. A structure of some kind./  
/Does there appear to be a purpose?/  
/I think so, but I don't know what purpose./  
/Shall we join you?/  
/I think I'll... yes! I've got incoming! Whoa!/ Optimus heard shots and explosions over the comm. /Cas?!/ /Decepticons!/  
"Autobots! Transform and Roll Out!" Optimus bellowed and they rushed to join Cas.  
They drove top speed, Optimus refusing to go any slower. His son was out there alone, facing Decepticons.  
Meanwhile, Cas was facing down a Trine of Seekers for the first time: The coneheads, Ramjet, Thrust, and Dirge.  
Cas flew through the struts of the oil rig, trying to shake off one at least and buy himself some time.  
Ramjet and Dirge peeled off disappearing from his sight while Thrust kept up his pursuit.  
He turned sharply, trying to shake Thrust off his tail.  
Ramjet and Dirge suddenly flashed in front of him, strafing.  
Cas jerked up but took a few hits.  
The three were triple-teaming him easily, but their attention shifted when Starscream and his trine arrived, landing in front of Megatron. "Autobots approaching, bearing mark two. I recommend we take what we have and retreat, Lord Megatron."  
Megatron chuckled deeply and cupped Starscream's chin, brushing a thumb over his lips to shush him. "I never knew you not to be eager for battle, Starscream."  
"Apologies, my Lord." Cas was now sprawled out on the oil rig platform, where the coneheads had seen fit to drop him.  
Starscream's optics shifted to the triple-changer. "And what is this, Thrust?"  
"Autobot triple-changer. Was here when we arrived."  
"Cuff him and-" Starscream's optics widened, but he shook his helm, pinching his nasal vent. "Cuff him and make sure the Autoscum can see him when they arrive."  
"Come, lets go for now then." He followed Megatron away. Optimus reached the area first in time to see Thrust, who spotted him, push the cuffed Cas off the rig and into the ocean.  
He dove in after his son, who was restrained and pulled him back to the surface while battle raged around them.  
He quickly freed Cas, who shook himself and transformed, rocketing back into the sky, circling the rig.  
Starscream and his trine looked up. "A challenger in our own territory."  
"Let the coneheads deal with him." Starscream snapped at Thundercracker. "In formation, target Optimus Prime."  
They obeyed and headed for Optimus. Cas shot past the conehead, changing into alt-mode, and caught two falling humans, skidding across the water to place them back on the rig. "Find cover!" he told them, this time ready for the three Seekers.  
The three warriors surrounded him, cannons focused on him. "Surrender, Autoscum."  
"Hmmm. Nope." "Fire!" Cas dropped like a rock, so the coneheads merely hit each other.  
They grunted in irritation at their own fire and looked for Cas. "Where did he go?"  
"Peek-a-boo!" He shot down from above, having gone over while they were shooting each other, and slashed Thrust and Dirge's wings with his daggers.  
The coneheads cried out and returned fire. Starscream mentally facepalmed as he and his trine danced around Optimus, firing alternately and striking where they could.  
The little blue jet was fast and agile, trained well. He seemed to disappear, clearly a stealth and ambush fighter.  
Megatron interrupted the Seeker's battle to personally attack Optimus Prime and from there, the whole battle went to Pit before Megatron called retreat.  
With the Decepticons gone, Optimus looked around for his son. Cas was on the platform, battered and bleeding in a few places, though he had the coneheads a good bit of damage in return.  
"Are you all right?" Optimus approached, gently looking at his wounds.  
"Ouch. Everything hurts. Places I didn't know I had hurt."  
"Your first battle. You did well." Optimus gathered him into his arms. "Let's get you back to Ratchet."  
"Wait, the humans." "We're all right," they said, emerging from cover.  
"Ah, hello." Optimus greeted.  
"Hello, there. I suppose introductions are in order, seeing your friend there saved my boy and I. Name's Sparkplug. Sparkplug Witwicky, and this is my son, Spike." "I am Optimus Prime, and this is my son, Cas."  
"Hi!" Spike smiled. "What are you guys?"  
"We are Cybertronians from a place far away from your Earth."  
"Awesome! Can we come with you? What are you guys doing here?"  
"Bumblebee." The scout came over. "Yes, sir?" "Bring these two along. They'll get their answers at the Ark, and the wounded will be treated."  
Bumblebee saluted and they made their way back to the Ark. Ratchet fussed over Cas. "You took on a trine all alone?"  
"Everyone else was busy, and they really weren't very smart. I mean, I got them to shoot each other way too easily."  
"Ah, the coneheads then. The other Seekers look down on them."  
"They're the exception, Cas. Most Seekers are smart and excellent fighters. Taking on any others will get you killed. Don't ever do that again. You hear me?" "Yes, Ratchet."  
Ratchet kissed his forehelm. "That's my favorite patient."  
"Can I at least have a proper kiss?"  
Ratchet smiled and kissed his lipplates gently.  
Cas kissed him back, purring. "Oh, um,... Creator already knows about us, Ratch."  
Ratchet sighed and shrugged. "We're still waiting to announce for your sparkday."  
"I know. It's just one less thing we have to worry about."  
Ratchet kissed him again. "And he's all right with it?"  
"Yes, he is."  
"Good. I would hate to go against the Prime's will."  
"Now rest." Once Cas was recharging, Optimus came in. "How long were you standing there, Prime?" "Long enough."  
Ratchet squared his shoulders. "And?"  
"And I stand by what I told him yesterday. I trust you with my son, Ratchet. You make him happy."  
Ratchet smiled. "Thanks, Prime."  
"That being said, be gentle with my boy, Ratchet. Beside, I'm not ready for grandsparklings yet," he teased.  
Ratchet jolted. "Of course not-! Prime!" He growled when he caught the teasing.  
Optimus laughed.  
Ratchet threw a tool at him.  
He dodged. "Oh calm down. When the time comes you'll be a fine Sire, Ratchet."  
"I will." Ratchet grumped. "But not in wartime. No place for Sparklings in a war."  
There was a bitter taste on Optimus's glossa as he agreed and escaped the base for a long drive.  
Starscream sat on his berth in the Nemesis deep in thought.  
This new planet had so much to offer: Energy, opportunity, a chance to finish off the Prime, far from Cybertron, and claim the Matrix for the Decepticons.  
Yet the image of the blue triple-changer wouldn't leave him.  
He let his helm lean back against the wall of his quarters and held his blanket closer.  
He was tired, exhausted, to the point he couldn't sleep. His mind traveled back to the day he learned his was Sparked. How happy he had been, so eager to go tell Orion only for it all to be ripped away when he arrived to find the docks destroyed and Orion with them.  
Orion had been everything to him: Savior, lover, best friend... father of the Sparkling he had killed.  
His Sparkling. His Cas.  
He had left him in a "safe place" it was so ironic. His poor baby would have been perfectly safe within his cockpit. Starscream and his mechs hadn't suffered so much as a casualty before Altihex.  
Tears stung his optics. He remembered reaching the leveled city and discovering the remains of the orphanage.  
He had dug through the ruin until his servos were scratched and energon ran from cuts in them. He would have dug longer, but his trine came and led him away. Even now, he couldn't snuff the horrible guilt and suspicion that haunted him in his dreams: What if his Seekerlet had been lying, trapped and peeping in distress, crying for his Carrier, under just another layer of the rubble?  
He couldn't stay here. He needed to fly.  
He took to the skies like a dream, like a lunangel. He had always been amazing in the air, where he and his kin belonged.  
He flew and flew until he registered another in the air, and it was no Decepticon.  
He transformed, but knew who it was. The Autobot triple-changer. A foe he had never seen before. Yet another who wore the brand of the army that had stomped his Seekerlet under its pedes and ground his people into the dust. Starscream hadn't fought one-on-one in such a long time. It would be a pleasure to exorcise this monster from the world he had brought Cas into.  
Cas was blindsided by the Seeker, and they crashed through several trees before stopping.  
Starscream pinned the other too easily. He was barely a sparkling. No older than his Cas would be if he was alive. He would grant him the mercy of a quick death: This was no commander and deserved no punishments.  
The little mech snarled and struggled to free himself.  
In the struggle, a flash of Aura. Starscream's energon blade froze mid-stab.  
Then something sparkled in the moonlight, an all too familiar pendant.  
Starscream gripped it, dropping the dagger. "Where did you get this? Did you steal it? Who gave it to you? Answer me!" He jerked on the wire, causing the triple to cry out in pain.  
"Stop, please! That's all I have from my Carrier!"  
Starscream pulled back in shock. "No... Cas?"  
"How do you know my name?"  
"Cas..." Starscream stroked his faceplates. "My little Cas."  
"You..." His optics widened. "C-Carrier?"  
"Yes! Cas, oh my Cas!" He pulled him close to his cockpit. "I thought you died in Altihex!"  
Cas trembled. "But... I... I was told you died when I was born."  
"That's a lie. An Autobot lie like everything else they say." He felt coolant trickling down his faceplates. "Oh, Cas... I didn't want to leave you. Forgive me, my Sweetlet."  
"They saved me, Carrier. They took me in, and I found Creator."  
Starscream shook his helm. "No, Cas. Your Creator is dead. I held his greying frame in my arms. I saw him become one with the Allspark."  
"But... that's impossible. The CNA test said my Creator is Optimus Prime."  
Starscream's lips twisted in bitterness. "Your Creator's designation was Orion Pax."  
Cas's headfins pinned back. "He raised me as his, loved and protected me, even from other Autobots."  
"Of course. You're the child of Airlord Vos. If he removed me in battle, the Seekers would follow you."  
"But-" "Cas?!" They both turned. "Creator!" Optimus came through the trees and froze at the sight of Starscream, his arms around Cas.  
Starscream raised an arm cannon, preparing to fire, volcanic rage growing in his optics.  
"No, Carrier!" Cas cried, getting between them.  
"Cas, out of the line of fire!" Starscream ordered.  
"Creator, who is Orion Pax?" Optimus gasped.  
Starscream answered for him. "Orion Pax was a simple dockworker in Iacon. He died in an explosion and the fire that followed. An explosion caused by Autobot extremists in an attempt to kill Megatron of Kaon as he entered Iacon to speak at a political openhouse."  
"But his story doesn't end there. He died staying behind to help other workers to safety, and because of hs courage Sentinel Prime took his CPU and implanted it and his memories into another body, a body created originally to be a weapon of war but instead became his successor. Starscream, I AM Orion."  
"I watched his spark go out. One does not simply return from the Well, Optimus Prime." He looked at Cas. "He's lied to you at least once, Cas. How can we trust him?"  
"I wouldn't-"  
"Of course he would. That's how his kind maintain their power. They take your choices away, tell you what you want, and never allow you the chance to decide for yourself. They kept our people as slaves, Cas. Every Prime since the original thirteen."  
"Both of you shut up!" "Cas!”  
He turned on his Carrier. "Ask him something, something ONLY Orion would know."  
Starscream thought for a long moment. "Ever since we were mated, I sang an aria to Orion every morning: The Dawn Aria. It was his alarm, as he liked to say. On one particular day, I sang a different Aria. What day was it and what Aria?"  
"You sang The Aria of the Sea."  
Starscream's optics jumped.  
"And it was the day I died."  
Starscream's arm dropped and his legs trembled, verging on collapse.  
Optimus slowly approached. "You never gave me a chance to explain, Starscream, though I tried."  
Starscream's knees gave out and he collapsed, one servo splayed on the ground, a parody of their first meeting. "You're a Prime. You're everything I've hated. Everything I stood against."  
"And I want to make right the wrong of those who came before me."  
Starscream looked up and Optimus could have sworn that was the same mix of emotions he had seen in the runaway slave he had pulled into his home nearly two centuries before: Loss, betrayal, anger, hurt, and confusion.  
He held out a servo. "Come with us, my Star. Help us make things right, for everyone."  
Starscream placed a servo in his. "I'll come with you, but my Seekers and I will not be Autobots. I want to make that very clear. We are Decepticons who no longer follow Megatron and the moment you prove yourself unworthy, we will return to our previous alliance."  
"I understand."  
Optimus pulled Starscream to his pedes and turned to Cas. "I apologize."  
"I saw Megatron during the fight, Creator. I understand. If you had told me about Carrier I would have gone to find him, and... I don't think it would have been safe for me around Megatron. He really hates you."  
"Speaking of which, Orion, why was our SPARKLING in a battle?" Starscream tapped his helm. "It may just be the Seeker speaking," The slur made Optimus wince, "but he isn't even an adult yet, is he?"  
"No he isn't." "It was an accident, Carrier. I was out exploring the area to see what was around, and the coneheads jumped me."  
Starscream shook his head. "I see. From now on, you fly in trine. I'll find two of my Seekers to fly with you."  
"Great. Can I sit down now? That hurt going through trees."  
Starscream nodded and went to him at once, examining the damage. "Just armor damage. You'll live."  
"Come on. Ratchet can fuss over you back at base. That should make you feel better." Starscream watched his son blush "Creator!" he squawked.  
Starscream's helm turned, deadly slow. "Ratchet?" Optimus mentally groaned. "Who is 'Ratchet' to our distinctly not adult sparkling, Orion?"  
"Ratchet is our medic, Star, and Cas's FUTURE mate. It's perfectly innocent right now, I swear."  
Starscream studied Optimus's optics. "Open that pit-spawned battlemask."  
Optimus complied.  
"Say it again."  
He did.  
"You're telling the truth. Very well." Starscream turned back to Cas and shook a servo at him. "If he ever hurts or manipulates or uses you, I reserve the right to cut off his spike and cram it down his intake."  
Cas looked at his Sire. "And to think he was afraid of you."  
Optimus chuckled and gently put an arm around Starscream- "Not now, Orion. I'm not ready for that yet." -removed it. "He's never med your Carrier."  
The Autobots were understandably wary of the Seeker, but he followed Cas right to the medbay, where his Sparkling darted over, kissed the medic on the cheek and ducked around to his other. Ratchet smirked and whipped around to kiss his lapplates. "I know your games, silly thing." "Awww. I never win anymore."  
Then, the formidable medic spotted Starscream and recoiled. Flight frames in general had been subjects of propaganda, but Seekers in particular were the worst.  
"Ratchet, this is my Carrier."  
Ratchet calmed himself with effort. "I know. Hello, Starscream."  
"Hello, Ratchet. Long time, no see."  
"You know each other?"  
"I was Orion's friend when he and Starscream became an item."  
Starscream snorted. "When Orion bought me."  
Cas came over and nuzzled his Carrier.  
Starscream nuzzled back, chirping to his sparkling.  
Cas chirped back, purring. Ratchet smiled. He knew Cas had felt the absence of his Carrier keenly, so having his Carrier back was a good thing, for him at least.  
Then, the Seeker turned his optics on Ratchet again. "Cas, why don't you give us a moment alone to talk? I need to catch up on my Carrier duties."  
"Yes, Carrier. Just don't hurt him, okay?"  
"Of course not." Starsceam smiled.  
Cas left to find Optimus.  
Starscream went from being a calm, passive Seeker, to a hell-beast in seconds. He tackled Ratchet to the floor and pinned him, claws out and wings high, expression threatening. "You know me. You know what I've been through. If you dare do something even remotely similar to my Sparkling, you will know my wrath as well."  
"I know, Starscream. Cas means the world to me. I would never hurt him."  
"See that you don't." The Seeker sheathed his claws and stood up. "My Seekers will need medical care when they arrive."  
He nodded and got up. "All right. First Aid and I will be ready."  
"See that you are." Starscream strode out, heading after Cas.  
Cas was training with Optimus when he found them.  
He stopped to watch, arms folded over his golden cockpit. It had been so long since he had seen Orion fight, but he remembered that it had been mere fisticuffs.  
Now he was a highly trained solider. Cas was fast and watchful, a stealth fighters as he'd originally guessed, striking fast and at a vital wiring and areas with his energon daggers.  
Starscream sighed softly to himself, closing his optics carefully in exhaustion. He was still tired and it had been such a long day. The mate he had lost, returned to him. The Sparkling he had believed he had killed, at his wing. Soon, Seekers would be allied with Autobots. He would have to fight at least one duel to prove challenge.  
"Whoooa!" A thud made him open his eyes. Cas was upside down, his pedes hanging down towards him, against the wall, clearly thrown.  
Starscream looked down. "Let him get you by the ankles, did you?"  
"Nope. He threw me by the helm. I am super dizzy now."  
Starscream chuckled softly. "You still have much to learn." Looking at Optimus, he questioned. "This.. has been a day of revelations, Orion. I find myself needing to recharge. Where will my Seekers be bunking?"  
"I thought you might share my room. I have a berth large enough certainly."  
Starscream shook his helm. "I would ask that you allow me a few nights alone to adjust, Orion." It was a carefully worded test.  
He nodded. "Very well. Take as long as you need. I'm sorry, I know this is a shock."  
Starscream nodded. "Where will you house my Seekers?"  
"There are some empty rooms, but until we excavate the rest of the old barracks, I'm afraid they may have to make do with make-shift pallets. I can show you where the empty rooms are."  
"I can do it, Creator. You should probably go talk to everyone."  
Optimus nodded and patted Cas's wings. "Go on then."  
Cas kissed his cheek and led his Carrier out.  
Starscream hovered near Cas's wing. "So... What happened? Why weren't you at the orphanage?"  
"I was found by Rattrap and Mistress Arachnis before I was taken in by the orphanage."  
"What? I left you right on the doorstep."  
"I don't know when Rattrap picked me up, but they're really all I remember. I..." His wings drooped in shame. "I was a thief."  
Starscream nodded. "I'm afraid that's a bit of a given when you're a Seeker, my darling, and there's no shame in it. For some, that's what you have to do to survive."  
"I'm more ashamed that I didn't stop. It took Creator two vorns to break me of the habit."  
"Again, that's not surprising." Starscream gently stroked his wing. "You were used to doing things a certain way."  
"I know, but it hurt because I knew it hurt him and my friends."  
Starscream nodded. "I would be displeased if you still continued, but you have broken the habit and I am proud of you for it."  
Cas nuzzled his Carrier, feeling all the long time hanging between them.  
Starscream reached out and embraced him, the flyers leaning on each other. Cas realized with a jolt that he was a fraction taller than his Carrier. Clearly, this was where he had inherited his small size.  
He purred and snuggled against his Carrier.  
Starscream purred back and chuckled. "I always told Optimus that even if we had a femme, she would be taller than me."  
Cas made an insulted noise.  
"I wasn't implying you were one." Starscream sighed and cupped his chin in a servo. "My handsome mechling."  
His Sparkling chirped and nuzzled his face. "I see you're getting a mask like your Creator." "Yes, Creator said it shouldn't be much longer."  
Starscream examined the place. "No, not at all. I dare say you should have it in a week. If you were willing to put up with a little pain, you could probably force it into place now. There's only a very thin membrane left over it."  
"Force it into place?”  
"Yes. It's quite simple, actually. There's a switch on your helm that should manually operate the mask, just in case."  
"I didn't know that."  
"Your Creator probably thought it best he didn't tell you until it came in on its own. If you had flipped it earlier, you might have hurt yourself hauling out an unformed mask."  
"Oh. Um, Carrier?"  
"Yes?"  
"Could I... could I stay with you tonight?"  
"Of course, my darling. I would welcome it."  
He peeped softly, the sounds of a Sparkling, sounds he hadn't made in a long time.  
Starscream trilled back, smiling. Then, his face turned sad and he pressed into Cas again. "I used to have nightmares about you peeping like that."  
"Nightmares?"  
Starscream nodded. "After the battle at Altihex, I went looking for you at the orphanage. I dug through more layers of rubble than I care to remember, with bare servos. When my trine came, they made me come away from it. I... I dream, sometimes, that if I had dug just a little farther... I would have found you, peeping and chirping for me. I would wake and wonder if that was what happened. If I had just persevered a few more bricks, a little more glass, another beam, that I would have found you."  
"I... Carrier, I... I was hiding, and I saw you. I saw you digging."  
Starscream pressed him closer to his cockpit. "Were you hurt in the attack?"  
"I got dented, but I was okay. Once things calmed down I went out to scavange. That's how Creator found me. I fell down when a section gave way under me when I tried to hide from him and Ironhide."  
"I'm so glad your Creator found you." Starscream heaved an almost-sob. "You wouldn't have- Wouldn't have liked it in the Decepticon ranks."  
Cas whined, distressed by his Carrier's upset, nuzzling him.  
"Though I admit. I hate seeing these on you." Starscream spoke quietly, tracing an Autobot symbol on Cas's wing.  
"Carrier,... I want to unite Cybertronians. No more Autobots and Decepticons. All together, one banner. One symbol."  
"I understand, Cas. A laudable dream, but I don't know if it can ever be possible." Starscream shrugged helplessly. "My Seekers will arrive soon. I'll recharge later, I can feel their approach. Show me back to the entrance, Cas."  
"Yes, Carrier."  
The Seeker Armada, all twenty of the elite who had been on earth and two hundred more who had joined them through the spacebridge, appeared. Scratched and dented, in need of care, but burning with curiosity and hope, wondering why their Winglord had called them to the Autobots. Ratchet and Optimus were openly shocked. They had expected the twenty Elite, but this... this was all that was left of Vos all together. They made an impressive sight.  
Cas chirped in amazement, drawing the attention of two Seekers his age. They were dented and frightened.  
They pulled close to him and trilled in question. They must have been born just before the war and their Carriers and Creators didn't dare try to leave them as Starscream had.  
He purred soothingly. He had been able to learn Seeker Speak, more out of wanting to know more of his heritage, than ever thinking he'd need it. Now it came in handy.  
There were sharp chatters and Starscream's wings rattled in threat. In an instant, he and another Seeker had pounced on each other and were fighting viciously. Cas made to go to his Carrier, but Optimus pulled him back. "It's a duel, Cas. Starscream can handle himself."  
The two young Seekers huddled close to Cas. "Where are your Creators?" he asked them.  
They shook their helms, trilling negative. They were children of the regiment, orphans.  
"How old are you?"  
"We are... 185 and 202." The golden one told him.  
"It is an honor to be in your presence, Airlord."  
"Airlord? Me?"  
"Yes. Child of the Winglord." The purple one continued.  
"What are your names?"  
"Skybright and Willweilder." The purple one spoke. Skybright bore remarkable resemblance to Starscream's challenger.  
Cas looked between them.  
"My uncle." Skybright flared his wings in pride. "The greatest Seeker in Vos."  
"We shall see. My Carrier may yet-" A cheer went up. "Your Carrier has lost." Cas snarled and appraoched.  
Starscream had had a number done on him. On top of being exhausted, he was battered and bleeding, but it was clear that he had given as good as he had gotten.  
Cas purred over his Carrier then growled out a challenge himself to the other Seeker.  
The other Seeker shook his helm. "You expect me to take a Sparkling on after I have just won a duel? You're deluded. Take your Carrier and cower in your roost. The rest of you, we stand with Lord Megatron!"  
Cas hissed. "If I'm a Sparkling, what are you afraid of? You took on my Carrier when he was exhausted, take me on fresh. Or are you afraid?"  
"Afraid?" "I am fresh, I am the son of Starscream, former Winglord, and of Optimus Prime. You have no rights to brag on beating a Seeker half unconscious from exchaustion."  
The other Seeker, Goldtwist, rattled his wings. "And so you take your turn? Very well, but if your Carrier is left bereaved, your actions shall not fall on my wings."  
Cas hissed. "Very well." He flicked the switch on his helm, hardly wincing, to his credit, as the white battle mask snapped into place.  
Goldtwist was surprised, but hardly stunned and they circled each other as Optimus gently gathered Starscream from out of the dust.  
The Seeker put a hand on his windshield as he moved to carry him back into the Ark. "No."  
"Orion, I need to see."  
Optimus nodded and rearranged the bruised and broken frame so that he was nearly sitting up, leaning against his windshields.  
Cas and Goldtwist circled each other. Cas's observant gaze took it all in, the way the Seeker moved, his wounds, any hint of injury or favoring, searching for any and every weakness, finding weakpoint in his armor and guard, just as he had been trained.  
Then, Goldtwist attacked, a mistake. He had given Cas just enough time to assess him and know where he would strike.  
He blinked. It was like the blue mech had vanished. Energon daggers dug into his leg cables, severing several of them.  
He snarled and whipped around to find Cas wasn't behind him either. There was abrupt pain in his wings and he whipped around again in one direction, changing abruptly in an attempt to catch the triple.  
Starscream watched his Sparkling zip around, slowly tearing Goldtwist to pieces.  
A smirk of pride crossed his faceplates even as his optics fluttered. His baby was a warrior.  
Goldtwist finally went down, a blade to his neck wires. "Surrender or die."  
Goldtwist's lips twisted. "I surrender."  
Cas stepped away but did not sheath his weapons.  
Goldtwist stood up and backed away. Cas moved slowly to where Optimus was holding Starscream, barely online.  
"Take him to Ratchet, Creator."  
Optimus nodded. Starscream lifted a servo and caressed Cas's battlemask. "...lead well..." He finally allowed himself to offline.  
Cas turned to the Seekers. "You are not Autobots, but you will be protected by them. All wounded who can walk follow Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to the medbay, those strong enough, please, help carry those who cannot walk. Everyone left can follow me to the old barracks."  
The Seekers nodded and fell in like the military frames they were. Two hundred: An army. He only hoped there would be room.  
He rounded up Skybright, Willweilder, and some others to bring more pallets and energon to those who came straight to the barracks. Jazz came with the ones who had carried the wounded. Cas finally had to make a choice. He approached the Dinobots, who weren't too far from the old barracks. "Hail, Grimlock."  
Grimlock looked up. "Me Grimlock greet him Cas."  
"Mighty Grimlock, the Seekers have left Megatron at the order of my Carrier, Starscream. Now I stand as Winglord, but we don't have enough room. Please, might a few young one rest in your protection until rooms can be found?"  
Grimlock looked at Cas. "Me Grimlock know him Cas honorable soldier. Me Grimlock and other dinobots watch over him Cas soldiers."  
"Thank you, Grimlock." Cas rounded up some of the younger Seekers and brought them to the Dinobots. They were unsure at first, but the Dinobots made no threatening movements, and Cas instructed the Seekers to be polite and very respectful.  
The Seekers were good at that. They made themselves small and as quiet as possible, making their pallets in a corner and lying down to recharge without complaint.  
Cas again graciously thanked Grimlock before taking his leave. With the young Seekers with the Dinobots there was room for the others, and he made his way to Optimus to tell him about the sleeping arrangements.  
Optimus was hovering over Starscream, stroking his wings gently. "Cas?" He turned.  
"I've got everyone that isn't in here settled. The youngest are with Grimlock and the other Dinobots to make room."  
"I see." Optimus crossed to Cas. "I did not expect so many, though, if this is all that remains of the Seeker frametype..." The connotation hung between them. "We may have trouble getting them all energon before we can set up extra converters and more solar panels."  
"Then we need to ask the other Autobots who's willing to give up an energon or two each day to feed them, especially the youngest and the wounded."  
"Indeed. We will need to organize the Seekers as well. I do not doubt that there are many who can handle the wiring and assembly required. I know that Skywarp and Thundercracker have skill in energon conversion at least."  
"They introduced themselves to me, but I didn't have time to talk. I'll sort out who can help in the morning. Everyone's recharging."  
Optimus nodded, setting a hand on his shoulder. "As you should be."  
"I was busy. How's Carrier?"  
"He'll live to sing and fly again, hopefully." Optimus took Starscream's servo gently. "And... to get used to me again."  
"I'm sure he will before you know it, Creator."  
Optimus smiled. "Thank you, Cas, but I can't help but wonder... Enough about worries though, how was your first hour as Winglord? You took charge very well."  
"I rounded up pallets, sorted out areas of the barracks for certain age groups, had Jazz bring in the rest who helped the wounded, and made a deal with Grimlock for the youngest Seekers to sleep under his protection... so... eventful."  
Optimus chuckled and kissed his helm. "You did wonderfully. It won't get any easier, but I know you'll be a good leader."  
Cas smiled. "I learned watching you."  
Optimus hugged him. "I'm glad. Now, really, go get some recharge."  
"Yes, VCreator. Call me if Carrier wakes."  
"I will." Optimus smiled. "Go on."  
Cas started for his quarters then changed and joined the young Seekers among the Dinobots.  
The young ones gave him a wide space. Reverence for royalty was ingrained in them and Starscream's line had been Winglords for an eon.  
Cas purred to them, gently, soothingly, and watched as they fell asleep one by one.  
They were older than he was, but they practically revered him for his blood and his duel that evening. It was a lot to take in. He wondered about the young Seekers, wondered if anyone had known Cybertron before the war, before the unrest.  
He sighed also fell into recharge, the steady breaths of the Dinobots oddly soothing. Morning broke bright and clear, and Cas gathered the Seekers. "All right, I'm not sure how much energon will be given out, but we will be taking every possible and available step to get enough for everyone as soon as possible. Until that time, the wounded and the youngest come first. Is anyone Carrying? If so, please join Rodimus at the door, and he will take you to see our nurse, First Aid who assess you and your young."  
There were murmurs. The Seekers didn't want to divulge their Carriers.  
"Please, I know this isn't the most comforting situation, but I want all Carrier to be cared for and treated if need be."  
More murmurs. Several Sires turned to their mates and gave orders in soft voices. The Carriers nodded and separated themselves: Almost fifty of them. They were desperate to save their frametype.  
"Thank you. Please, followed Rodimus, and First Aid will help you however he can." They followed Rodimus out. "Now then, we need extra hands on preparing for more energon conversion. Who is able and willing to help get more energon quicker?"  
Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm, and Acid Rain all raised their servos. Sunstorm explained that he could provide direct energy as a result of his mutation which put out a great deal of low-level radiation. Thundercracker and Skywarp could build new converters out of anything and Acid Rain was a wiring expert. Other mechs could assist each.  
"All right. Jazz will take you to Wheeljack and Skyfire."  
They nodded and the twenty moved out, leaving about forty Seekers left.  
"You all can get started excavating the rest of these barracks. We need more room for all of us."  
They nodded and split into groups to get work done. /He's awake, darling, and asking you for./ Cas smiled. /On my way, Creator./  
Starscream was awake and looked much better. He was clearly eager to recover and doing what he could to help Ratchet manage the medbay, mostly by doing the medic's paperwork.  
Cas chirped to him and kissed his cheekplate.  
Starscream trilled back and bowed his helm. "Fair winds, Winglord."  
"You too? I've heard that a lot this morning."  
"It's an honorary greeting. It may taper off when your rule is more solidified and you've chosen your lieutenants. I recommend my old trine. They are quite capable."  
"They seem all right. They're helping with energon conversion along with some volunteers. The Carriers have been taken to be checked by First Aid, and the rest are cleaning out the barracks so hopefully the youngest Seekers don't have to sleep with the Dinobots tonight."  
"Excellent. You're doing well."  
"Carrier, couldn't I give the rule back to you?"  
"If you wished. It would require me to challenge you and you to surrender the challenge.”  
"When you're well again, Carrier. I don't want someone else thinking they can take advantage of you not being in top form."  
"Of course." Starscream agreed. "Goldtwist is a coward and cannot truly stand against me at full charge. His reign would have been short, but potentially disastrous.  
"I don't think he'll try after being trounced by our Sparkling," Optimus said, his voice filled with pride.  
Starscream nodded. "He would be a fool to."  
"Have the wounded been fed, Creator?" "Yes, all of the injured Seekers were given energon." "Good. I need to speak to Prowl about anyone willing to give up a meal or two. We have fifty Carriers that take priority."  
"Fifty? Only? The last count was sixty-three." Starscream muttered to himself, thinking. "Orion, you know Seeker instincts are strong. They're hiding their young. Either that, or we've had a lot of miscarriages in a very short time. Cas, you have to find out how many newsparks we have on our servos."  
"I will. They're scared right now, so I understand some not coming forward. I'll speak with them again, Carrier, I promise. I want to help them."  
"I understand, Cas. Just don't be disappointed if things don't go as planned at first. Be prepared to investigate if you need to. Some of them may claim to have miscarried to protect their sparklings."  
Cas nodded and left, going first to Prowl. "Prowl."  
Prowl looked up. Praxians and Seekers did not get along. He didn't like any of the two-hundred and twenty-four staying in the Autobot base and counted heads constantly.  
"I need a count of Autobots willing to give up a meal or two until we can get more energon. We have wounded and at least fifty Carriers, if not more, who was Sparked and take priority. Please, set aside your dislike and help me get energon to those carrying innocent lives."  
Prowl blinked. "For a minute there, you sounded like Optimus. Never fear, Cas." He pushed forwards a datapad. "I've already set something of the kind up. Our rationing is generous enough that most of the mechs in the base have already donated at least a cube."  
"Thanks, Prowl. Send them to First Aid, he's checking the Carriers now."  
Prowl nodded and turned back to his datapad. "Oh, Cas? If Seekers are anything like Praxians when it comes to young." And he knew they were. "You might have to make sure the Sires are actually taking their rations."  
Cas nodded.  
There were, it turned out, twenty-four sparklings at the very least. From the body language of some of the mechs, Cas could guess there were more.  
In the days that followed more came forward as Cas proved to be king but firm, especially for the Carriers, making sure, however it took, that they actually took their rations, including making them all stand in front of him and finish their cubes before he let them go. He made it clear he wanted them to be taken care of, for all of them to be taken care of.  
Starscream recovered eventually and transitioned back into place as Winglord, congratulating his Sparkling as he did so.  
Cas had done well, and it seemed most of the Seekers were assured that when he took over from Starscream it would be a good change. Cas's sparkday finally came, and he was excited.  
Starscream was less than excited. It meant formally handing Cas over to adulthood and all it implied.  
Optimus was pleased for his sparkling, but unhappy that his mate seemed to be growing no closer to him. It seemed his title, however unwillingly he had claimed it, was going to hang between them until something changed.  
However both parents were amused by Cas perching on Ratchet's shoulders, and the medic reluctantly letting him for the sake of his sparkday.  
Starscream clucked to his sparkling. "Don't forget your Carrier on your sparkday."  
His bright blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "But, Carrier, I can't ride on your shoulders."  
"No, but don't I get to coddle you? It's my last chance."  
Cas got down and snuggled up to him, purring. "How is it your last chance? We're not going anywhere."  
"You're going to be a grown mech and have a medic to coddle you and believe me, he will coddle. I know his kind."  
Ratchet almost winced. That last statement could be taken in a number of ways, especially by those who knew the Seeker's past.  
Cas, however, kissed his Carrier's cheekplate. "I'll always need you, Carrier. You and Creator."  
Starscream nodded and curled a wing partially over his sparkling, trilling.  
Ratchet slipped away.  
Starscream nodded to the medic and turned to Cas. "Do you have any plans with your medic today or may I have you until noon energon for a flight?"  
Ratchet slipped away.  
Starscream nodded to the medic and turned to Cas. "Do you have any plans with your medic today or may I have you until noon energon for a flight?"  
"He just said he wanted to do something special at evening energon, so no."  
"Good. Let's go then. I want to see how fast you are."  
They headed out, racing over the trees.  
Starscream glided a little closer. "So, will you wait for propriety's sake or leap right in?"  
"What?!"  
"I imagine you'll want the bonding as soon as possible. I do, however, want to have time to set up something resembling a traditional ceremony. Bondings have been few in the past million years and-"  
"Carrier! Why are you asking that in the air?! I mean, shouldn't Creator and Ratchet be part of the conversation?!"  
"Cas. I want to make it clear that I have no problems with this. In fact, I think you should just jump right in. You have a rare luxury here: You're still sealed. Give them to the mech you love and who loves you and be mates as soon as you can. There isn't a Seeker in my ranks who doesn't envy you."  
"I... I want to. I've been waiting for adulthood for two vorns now so I could be with him, but... I need to talk to him about it, find out what he wants."  
"Of course. I would recommend you bring it up tonight and do not fear his reaction."  
"Okay, Carrier." Of course this meant Cas was nervous the rest of the day, and when Ratchet let him out a clearing that night to see the stars he felt weak in the knees as Spike would say.  
"Cas?" Ratchet questioned. "You're very quiet tonight."  
"I've been thinking. About us. I... Ratchet,... do you want to wait or... or just... jump in?"  
Ratchet shrugged. "Frankly, I've seen too much of this war to want to dance around forever."  
"I... I don't want to wait either."  
"Good, we're in agreement." He purred his engines and leaned closer.  
Cas purred and kissed him.  
Ratchet wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him onto his lap.  
The blue mech went willingly, straddling the medic.  
Ratchet kissed him again, fingers skillfully tracing his wings.  
Cas's purring broke into a soft moan, his frame charging up.  
Ratchet smirked and purred his engines a little louder.  
He began worrying at his neck.  
Cas moaned and stroked Ratchet's chevron.  
He purred and let his panel open.  
Ratchet examined the blue biolights gently. "You're gorgeous, Cas."  
"My handsome medic," he crooned.  
Ratchet growled and his own panel popped.  
Cas purred and reached down to stroke his spike lightly.  
Ratchet growled, arching into the touch.  
He let Cas touch him for a few moments then lay him down. "My turn, beautiful."  
Ratchet bent over him and breathed over Cas's valve.  
The triple shivered and spread his legs wider.  
Ratchet licked the anterior node gently  
Cas gasped and moaned, servos coming down to grasp at his helm.  
Ratchet chuckled and licked a little harder, kissing it and moving towards the valve proper.  
He suckled at his labia.  
Cas groaned and squirmed. "Ratchet!"  
He growled. "Tell me what you want, love."  
"I want... I want you to frag me, Ratchet!"  
He sat up and began gently stretching the blue mech. Cas moaned. "Ratchet, please!"  
Ratchet chuckled. "Can't hurry this step, Sweetspark."  
He whined, impatient and eager.  
Ratchet finally finished and replaced his stretching fingers with his spike.  
Cas arched, moaning lowly. "Ratchet!"  
Ratchet smirked into his neckcables. "You feel so tight, Cas."  
"Waited, ngh, for you. Oh Primus. Ratchet, I feel so full," he moaned.  
"I can't wait to have you for mine, completely and totally."  
"Make me yours, Ratch."  
Ratchet pressed forwards, breaking Cas's seal.  
Cas gave a soft cry.  
Ratchet kissed him again, thrusting gently, rolling his hips.  
The smaller mech groaned and pushed into his thrusts, wrapping his legs around the medic's waist.  
Ratchet met him, bracing himself on the ground and picking up the pace.  
Cas moaned and cried, begging for more, as pleasure raced through his frame. Getting close, his chestplates began to open.  
Ratchet's slid apart as well. "Oh, Cas... Cas!" He cried out as they met.  
"RACHET!!!" Cas screamed as he overload as their sparks mets and merged.  
Ratchet cried out, overloading deep into Cas.  
His little mate shuddered as his tank filled.  
They came down from their high, panting, and their chest plates slowly slid back together.  
Cas panted as Ratchet eased out then lay beside him, holding him close.  
They fell into recharge that way and barely managed to get back to the Ark before dawn.  
"I'm fine, Carrier." "Cas, you've been walking strange all morning," his Creator said.  
"We slept outside. I'm just stiff."  
"Cas, tell us the truth," Optimus said. He'd always been good at telling when his son was lying.  
"All right... We had my first time and I'm sore from it."  
Starscream nodded. "All right."  
Optimus turned disbelieving optics on him. "How can you be so calm?"  
"I'm the one who encouraged him to jump in, Orion." "What?!"  
"I told him that he shouldn't wait too long and that it's been long enough. They're in love, Orion. They should be together."  
"No," his Sparkling sighed.  
"Good. War is no place for Sparklings."  
Cas's headfins flicked back, and Starscream was reminded that he was a Sparkling of war.  
Starscream sighed and pulled his child close. "I didn't want to leave you, Cas, you know that. But I couldn't face the idea that you would die in battle if I carried you with me. I won't apologize for trying to spare you this."  
"I know, Carrier," he said, hugging him back.  
"My Seekers are having Sparklings because we are, as a frametype, desperate. Our situation is dire and it would be irresponsible to have them if there weren't merely two-hundred and a servoful over of us."  
"I know, Carrier. Just... stop talking about it. I need to go." He quickly walked away.  
Starscream watched him and turned to Optimus. "That could have gone better."  
"It could have, but probably not by much."  
Starscream nodded and turned. "I need to see to-"  
"Starbaby?"  
Starscream froze at the ridiculous and ancient nickname Orion had given him.  
"Do you hate me for being a Prime, now? Even though I had no say in the matter?"  
Starscream's helm bowed. "I don't know what I feel. Sometimes, I just feel so confused that I have to shut it all out. I can't take this, Orion. I don't know what to do with myself when I'm around you. Half of me wants to rip the Matrix out of your chest. The other half wants to throw you down on a berth and make love to you until we both strangle on it."  
"Star, if giving up the Matrix was an option to get you back I'd do it in a heartbeat, but... so far the Matrix seems set on only one successor." "So?" "So... it's our son."  
Starscream quietly sank against the wall and down to the floor, muttering in Vosnian. "And must Primus take everything from me?"  
Optimus knelt beside him. "I haven't told anyone, I've been waiting for another worthy one to come alone, for the Matrix to choose another."  
Starscream was silent for a long moment, optics running with coolant. "I suppose I will just have to get used to seeing a Prime in my family."  
Optimus opened his mask and smiled. "Now just you watch, our Sparkling will be the one bring the rank of Prime and Winglord together and peace of all Cybertron," he tried to joke.  
Starscream smiled back, wry and wan. "Orion, I have confessions to make. I do not think you will find them pleasant, but I suppose you have the right to know. Still, a corridor isn't the place for it. May I come to your rooms after evening energon?"  
"Of course, my Star. Even if I don't like what you say it won't turn me against you."  
Starscream got to his feet slowly. Optimus offered a servo, but it was waved away. "Don't make such promises, Orion. They might bite you some day." He saluted jauntily and strode off.  
Evening came, and Starscream entered the Prime's quarters. Optimus was waiting for him.  
Starscream turned off the lights and claimed a chair. His manner and EM field ordered Optimus to keep a wide gap between them.  
He did so and waited for the Seeker to speak.  
Starscream's voice was quiet and introspective. "When you died, I lost the apartment and what little we had to taxes and your Creators. You know how they felt about me."  
"I know. I never got on well with them with how they treated you."  
"Anyway, I knew I was sparked and begged them to help me for Cas's sake. I offered to surrender him to them so he could have a future, but they refused that as well. At that point, I was out of options. My self-education that you and I worked on was not enough to get me a decent position. I had to go back to the gutter."  
Optimus growled out several rather creative curses to his Creators before quieting so Starscream could continue.  
"It was there that Megatron found me." Starscream's optics closed. "I won't lie, Orion. I was in a bad place. I'd lost you and the only thing keeping me from tearing out my own spark was Cas. Megatron... offered hope. He knew I was the Winglord and he offered me a position as his Second in Command in his army. Further, he offered me himself." He sighed and there was a shifting as if he were uncomfortable. "Yes, there was a time when we were Conjux and there was a time I loved him, though he could never replace you."  
Optimus was silent for a long moment. "What are you expecting, Starscream? That I'll be angry? That I'll yell and curse you? No. You did what you had to to survive, and perhaps at one time Megatron meant what he said. If he did not, either way, he was a way out for you. I don't blame you for what you did or what you felt."  
"Good. I didn't know how you'd feel about that. I know I felt like I was betraying your memory, but Orion... I needed someone who could lead me out of the dark." Starscream's field wavered in its message of "stay back" and turned into "don't go." "He changed... when I lost his Sparkling."  
Optimus slowly moved closer. "Oh, my Star. I'm sorry. I can't imagine what you must have been through."  
"I can't... I don't want to talk about that... not now. Maybe not ever. I just... I want the past to just... die. I want to kill it. I don't want to be myself, I don't want to have these memories."  
"These memories make you who you are. They're painful yes, but they show your strength." "My strength?" "All that pain and suffering, and still your survivied."  
Starscream's chuckle was hollow and broken. His field called to Orion, begged for comfort, and he knew what position the Seeker's wings would be in if he could see them.  
Optimus moved in and embraced him, strong, warm, and loving.  
Starscream curled into him. "I want... to feel like myself again."  
"I know, my Star. I know."  
They recharged curled together and Starscream chose to roost with Optimus from then on. It was a tentative start, but it was a start.  
However everything came to a head when the Decepticons returned to Cybertron.  
The Autobots had to race after them, of course, and both sides met at Iacon. Shockwave had created an army of drones, but Starscream led the Seekers, superior warriors, hated and feared in the Golden Age for all they could do.  
Optimus fought Megatron as Cas flew with the Seekers but seeing his Creator fall he dove, changing to alt-mode to smash his helm right into Megatron's face.  
Megatron roared and covered his helm, tossing Cas aside. "You little-!"  
Starscream dove him. "Stay away from my Sparkling!"  
Something remarkably like hurt flashed in the tyrant's optics before it was replaced with absolute hate. "Starscream. Traitorous whore. Come to try and end me again?"  
Cas jumped him from behind, hissing, but now Megatron knew how best to hurt Starscream.  
He grabbed Cas by the neck and held him up, aiming his fusion cannon at Cas's spark. The last thing the triple heard was his Carrier wailing. "No!"  
Optimus and Starscream watched in horror as Megatron fired through their son's Spark then dropped his lifeless frame.  
Starscream gathered his baby to his chassis briefly as a madness consumed his optics. Standing, he screamed in Megatron's faceplate, "End me!"  
Megatron was taken aback.  
"End me you tyrant! It's what you've been waiting for for vorns, well here I am!" He spread his arms as if for an embrace. "End me!"  
Optimus staggered to his feet, tears running down his face, even as he roared his rage and hate at Megatron. All the fighting had stopped, and then... something amazing happening. The Matrix separated from Optimus and hovered over Cas, who began to glowing a blinding white.  
Starscream turned from Megatron and towards Cas, optics wide and hoping.  
His wounds healed as he stood and touched the Matrix, allowing it to disappear into his own chassis. The light finally faded enough to see him clearly but still remaining enough to say he was glowing. Upon each wing he had had the Autobot and Decepticon symbols side by side, and on his forehelm and chassis a white and light blue symbol of a wheel with wings. His optics glowed brighter than ever. "This conflict shall end this day! I am the Prime and the Winglord in one. I am the Chosen of Primus!"  
Starscream's optics filled with pride and joy. He looked at Megatron. "You heard the mech, put the cannon down."  
The two factions stared then slowly came together to gather behind Cas and his parents, leaving Megatron to stand alond. A sword materialized in Cas's hand, and he pointed it at Megatrong. "Surrender," he ordered.  
Megatron glared and his gaze found Starscream. The Seeker shrugged, wings half-rattling. The huge, black cannon fell to the ground.  
"Bind him." A few tanks came to obey, quickly binding Megatron, and Cas turned to face the gathered Transformers. "We are Autobots and Decepticons no more. We are one race, on faction. We unite under one banner. We are Cybertronians, and no more shall on race be above another. We stand together or we fall."  
Starscream rolled his eyes. His baby was as bad as his Creator. There would be challenges. There would be joys. He could see them even now.  
"It will be hard, but nothing worth having is easy. Today is a start. You all stand together, it's the first of many steps."  
Optimus-Orion-put an arm around Starscream and the Seeker didn't brush him away. Instead, he leaned in.  
Cas smiled at his parents. "Greet your neighbors and not his symbol." He stepped forward to Shockwave and Soundwave and offered his own servo.  
Soundwave took it, nodding silently, as the mech was wont to do.  
Slowly all the others began to greet one another, and Cas returned to his parents, the glow fading away. He wobbled a little as he reached them.  
They caught him and embraced him, cooing and purring over him.  
Cas purred back, nuzzling them, until somone coughed. They looked to see Ratchet.  
"Did you forget me?" He asked, smiling softly.  
Cas glided right into his arms, purring as he snuggled in.  
Ratchet rocked him close. "I can't believe it: I just saw you die, come back to life, and the war end in moments."  
"Yeah. Repeat it again when my CPU registers it, would you?" Cas said.  
"Well, Starscream, it looks like that awful joke of my turned out to be true," Optimus said.  
Starscream nodded and elbowed him in the abdomen hard. "Slagger: You should know better than to say things like that."  
"Omf! Like I knew it would actually happen." He smiled at Cas. "Primus' Chosen. I suppose the Matrix was right in choosing you as my successor. I, for one, couldn't be prouder."  
Cas smiled back. "Thank you, Creator."  
Starscream sighed, folding his arms. "Now get. I think you two have something you'd rather be doing, hmm?"  
"Carrier!"  
"Am I wrong?"  
"No, he's not." Ratchet put an arm around Cas and led him away.  
Starscream's optics shuttered and he swayed on his pedes, exhaustion settling in.  
Optimus steadied him. "Easy, Star."  
Starscream bent, leaning on Optimus. "Orion, do you remember... Fasttrack and Csilla?"  
"Yes, I do indeed. What about them?"  
"Why don't you pull a Fasttrack on me and carry me off to your berth before I pass out?"  
He chuckled and scooped him up. "As you wish, Starbaby."  
"And again with that nickname! Primus, it's almost as bad as Screamer."  
"But you are a Screamer! Especially in berth."  
"ORION!"


End file.
